Snapchat
by IAmAwesomeBecauseMyNameIsSam
Summary: "It was new-age flirting, and it was pretty damn great." Quinntana using Snapchat.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my first Quinntana fic! It's probably terrible but I wanted to post it anyway :D I started this months ago, then stopped halfway and then decided to finish with tonight. Which makes no sense… I think the cold makes me want to write because I always post something around my birthday (which was on Saturday ;) I'm no longer a teen, omg). Sorry if this is pointless but I **_**had **_**to write something! **

**Anyway! Enjoy this, I hope you do! Sorry for any mistakes, my fingers feel like icicles…yeah I'm blaming my lack of proof reading on cold fingers :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the phone I use to Snapchat with. **

Santana Lopez wakes up to a soft tinkling noise beside her, near her makeshift bedside table in her makeshift room in Kurt and Rachel's loft. She'd been staying there about two months now, and since the whole Brody debacle things had been pretty smooth sailing with her and her room mates.

Santana clumsily reached out her arm to inspect the incoming message that her phone received, squinting in the harsh sunlight streaming in from the window nearby.

_If it's Rachel asking me to join her for breakfast again, so help me_, she thought as she pressed a button and lit up the screen. Instead, the sight she found made her smile.

_**Quinn Fabgay 7:33am: Hey, do me a favour and download the app Snapchat. **_

_**Quinn Fabgay 7:34am: Also, good morning! **___

Santana smiled at the texts then smirked and replied with:

_**Me 7:40am: Mornin Q, wats d deal wit dis app u speak of? An txtin me so early! it's the ass crack of dawn**_

Her 'text language' always pissed Quinn off; therefore she tries to do it more than usual and really lay it on thick. That and Rachel hates it more than anything.

_**Quinn Fabgay 7:41am: Must you always text like that? It's incredibly annoying, and as an English major, I feel personally offended. And it's not even early! I have class in fifteen minutes.**_

_**Me 7:41am: Wateva Q ur jus jelly dat I got swag**_

_**Quinn Fabgay 7:44am: What? I can't even comprehend what that means!**_

_**Me 7:45am: That's because you're an old woman trapped in a hot, eighteen-year-old body.**_

_**Quinn Fabgay 7:46am: Omg! I actually understood what you're saying. And, you think I'm hot?**_

Santana rolled her eyes as she rolled onto her back, holding her phone above her face, being careful to not let it drop on her face. She'd done that on more than one occasion.

_**Me 7:46am: Shut up Q, now tell me y u want me 2 dl that stupid app **_

_**Quinn Fabgay 7:47am: -_- Firstly, it's not stupid and secondly, it's a load of fun! Trust me.**_

If there was one thing in the world Santana could not do, is refuse Quinn Fabray anything. So, she looked up the 'stupid app' and downloaded it. The first thing she did was scowl at the little ghost icon which she knew Rachel would deem as 'cute', but Santana Lopez didn't find things cute. Sometimes.

The first thing she did was add Quinn and she was surprised to find how many of her friends already had an account. Although, seeing Mr Schue on the list gave her the creeps. _Why do I even have his number?_

_**Me 7:51am: Ok dun wat do i do now?**_

Santana waited a few seconds before her phone vibrated and a notification popped up on the screen and she clicked to open it. She opened the message and a photo of Quinn appeared, she was wearing a red beanie and matching scarf, hair curled perfectly and looking so pretty in the sunlight streaming in from behind and she appeared to be sitting in a coffee shop. Her eyes were a little squinty as she grinned at her phone and Santana thought she looked absolutely beauti –

Then the photo disappeared and Santana let out a 'what the fuck!?' as Kurt walked by her curtain/bedroom wall and said, "Oh great, you're awake. Rachel! She's awake, and she'll be ready in ten!"

A distant "yay!" was heard from the bathroom.

"Shut up, Hummel!" Santana whisper shouted.

"Please Santana, you know how she gets when you refuse her breakfast invite every single time," Kurt huffed and pulled the curtain aside to reveal his sassy gay self. Santana rolled her eyes at his flamboyant cardigan.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. She's completely in_sane_!" Santana reasoned, thinking about the last time she had breakfast out with Rachel. It ended with Rachel giving the manager a 'firm talking to' about the importance of serving vegan meals with breakfast and argued that bacon and eggs was a 'sadistic' and 'cruel' meal.

"Stop the dramatics; leave that to Rachel and I," He said then added, "You have five minutes and tell Quinn I said hi!"

Santana threw a pillow at his perfectly combed hair as he tried to scurry away.

_**Me 7:58am: Wat the hell, Q! I don't understand this!**_

_**Quinn Fabgay 7:59am: Oh good, you got it! Just ask Rachel or Kurt, they both have accounts. I have to go, class is going in… And really? Santana Hopez?**_

Santana smirked at her hilarity as she got up to throw on some clothes.

_**Me 8:00am: Talk 2 u l8ta **_

_**XXXXX**_

After Kurt had dragged Santana out of the apartment and into a diner nearby for breakfast, he'd told her the basics of the Snapchat app. Personally, she thought it was a load of bull, and totally a waste of time. But Quinn seemed to like it, she figured if she made Quinn happy the better. Upset Quinn is just way too painful.

The two had been seeing each other on and off, and every single time, Santana had craved her more and more. Call her pathetic, but the heart wants what the heart wants. And she knows Quinn isn't ready for a relationship, but maybe a little confirmation that she liked Santana more than a friend would be nice.

Sure it's a little frustrating, but the sex is great.

Santana adds all her friends and a couple send her photos, the one she got from Puck of that girl Kitty's naked sleeping form (just her back is shown) with Puck's hand in a 'thumbs up' gesture in the corner freaked her out, and she actually thanked the fact that the photo was only shown for five seconds. Any longer and she would have thrown up all her breakfast.

"Santana Hopez? Really, Santana?" Rachel asks her as she sips her coffee and looks at her phone.

Santana rolls her eyes as she stabs an egg, "Why do people keep asking me that? Does no one else find it funny?"

"I do," Kurt pipes up from beside her, the sound muffled by the shit tonne of pancakes he shovelled into his mouth.

"Well thanks, Lady Hummel," Santana says appreciatively, as she shoots a look at Rachel across the table. But finds Rachel has already lost interest and is now staring at her phone and snaps a photo of herself looking seductive.

"Please don't tell me you're sending that to Finnessa," Santana says, putting down her knife and fork.

"Santana please, don't call him that. Although, we have recently…rekindled our old flame."

"Oh my God! Blegh! I'm trying to eat here, never say that ever again..ever!"

"Yeah," Kurt's muffled agreement sounds.

Rachel just rolls her eyes.

In the next second, Santana's phone beeps and she looks to see a new Snapchat from Quinn. Her stomach gets a little fluttery as she opens the message.

There on her screen is a photo of Quinn rolling her eyes a little, clearly in a lecture with a tag that says, 'boring lecture'.

Santana laughs a little at how cute Quinn is and she snaps a photo of Kurt and Rachel who have started to sing a song from Thumbelina or some other lame cartoon musical movie.

Seconds later she gets a text from Quinn.

_**Quinn Fabgay 8:32am: I see you're with the wonder twins haha. How did Rachel convince you to eat breakfast with her again?**_

_**Me 8:33am: She didn't, i told her if she eva said anything other than her food order 2 the servers id throw her Barbra collection out the window while she was asleep, leaving it there 4 the hobos **_

_**Quinn Fabgay 8:34am: Oh God, you're terrible. Maybe that's why I like you so much ;)**_

And there it was, another reason as to why Quinn Fabray was dangerous, and also very confusing. That God damn winky face! _God damn it! _The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like crazy. She decided to just play it cool.

_**Me 8:35am: Yeh, it's one of my best qualities**_

Short and simple, that's how you do it.

_**Quinn Fabgay 8:35am: I don't know..you do have other qualities that I favour a bit more.. ;)**_

_Damn you, Quinn Fabray! Damn you, winky faces!_

"Oh my God, Rachel, look she's blushing!" Kurt says and points an accusing finger in Santana's face.

"Stop that!" Santana swats at Kurt's finger. "And I'm not blushing, I don't blush, asshat."

"Whatever Santana, you denying the truth only makes it more obvious."

Santana's phone beeps again and she ignores Kurt to check it.

_**Quinn Fabgay 8:40am: Are you blushing?**_

Santana looks incredulously at the two at the table and sees Rachel stifling a laugh looking incredibly guilty.

"Did you really just - ? Ugh! You're both children, it's literally like I'm living with children," Santana huffs.

_**Me 8:41am: Stupid Hobbit is telling lies!**_

Rachel and Kurt start up a round of 'Santana and Quinn sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g' and Santana rolls her eyes at their immaturity.

_**Quinn Fabgay 8:42am: Sure San haha. I gotta go, I'll text you later xx**_

Santana stares at the little exes at the end of the text and she smiles as she thinks about Quinn's promise to talk to her later.

The smile is still in place on her face when she smacks Kurt across the head to stop the two from singing. Her smile grows at the sound of Kurt moaning woefully at his ruined hairdo.

_**XXXXX**_

Throughout the day, Santana receives numerous photos and small several second clips from her friends who clearly had nothing better to do with their lives than send her pointless Snapchat messages.

She seriously got one from Kurt while he was on the toilet a few metres away from her. And Rachel had been sending her selfies at regular intervals; she'd really like to punch whoever it was in the boob or nutsack that taught Rachel Berry how to use a smart phone.

Santana had only been replying to Quinn the entire day (Kurt whined at the unfairness of it all more than once), it was a constant stream of photos and written words on said photos that amused and entertained Santana the most. She rather liked knowing what Quinn was doing with her time when Santana was not there with her (as creepy as that sounds).

It was like having a conversation with someone through photos, Kurt liked to call them 'Snapversations' cleverly enough.

These little snap shots of Quinn doing menial things, rather it be of herself in class, taking a photo of the cool, Rastafarian-wannabe-steel-drum-playing busker that lived near her, reading a fat ass text book in the library, cute photos where she'd do a little pouty face (those ones had Rachel written all over them). Santana was addicted to them, there was just something so fun (just as Quinn had said, Santana hated it when she was right) about seeing the photos then never seeing them again.

Especially embarrassing ones she'd been sending Quinn, usually stupid ones where she'd gotten food all over her face, or just silly ones from hideous, unflattering angles that had her giggling at herself. These ones would earn her cute little text replies too.

_**Quinn Fabgay 2:16pm: That one was completely flawless, you're clearly model material.**_

_**Quinn Fabgay 2:31pm: Your incapability to not get food all over yourself when you eat is very endearing.**_

It was new-age flirting, and it was pretty damn great.

_**XXXXX**_

It wasn't until she was in bed a few days later that Quinn had sent her one that made her insides melt, like literally make her swoon in such a girly way that she was glad Kurt and Rachel were asleep.

The photo wasn't really anything special, just a simple shot of Quinn in bed, head resting on a pillow and a sad little frown on her face. What she'd written on it was what got to her, the words 'I miss you ' were tagged there and she just wanted to be in Newhaven so badly in that moment and hold Quinn that it was really hard for her to restrain herself and not hop on the next train.

_**Me 11:15pm: I miss you too.**_

Santana looked at the text bubble for a second as she imagined Quinn reading it.

_**Quinn Fabgay 11:16pm: Is it really sad that I wish you were here?**_

And again, Quinn had completely thrown her for a loop. Does this mean she really, truly liked Santana? She knew Quinn was guarded, but then again so was Santana. They were so alike that sometimes she forgets, but when you love/like (is that what this was?) someone everything else just kind of doesn't matter anymore.

She changed and grew for Brittany; she knows what it's like to be in love. And she has a sneaking suspicion that whatever is going on with Quinn may just be that.

That fact that doesn't scare her anymore, the fact that it's Quinn, _Quinn _of all the people in the world that she had to maybe, semi fall for was what scared her the most.

Santana had learned to take chances, she took a chance with Brittany and they shared a beautiful relationship that was probably the happiest she'd ever been in her life, even if it did end in tears for them both.

So Santana decided to take a chance with Quinn, and hopefully she wouldn't look like an idiot.

_Ugh, stupid feelings_.

She took a quick snap of the empty side of her bed and sent it to Quinn with a tag that read 'wish u were here 2 xx'.

_**Quinn Fabgay 11:20pm: Stop being cute. **_

_**Me 11:21pm: I can't help it it's part of my charms **_

_**Quinn Fabgay 11:22pm: Well, it's certainly working. **_

_Damn it, Fabray! Again! _

_**Quinn Fabgay 11:22pm: Can I call?**_

_**Me 11:22pm: Of course**_

"Hello?" Santana answered after one ring and spoke quietly so as not to disturb the serene quiet in the loft.

"Hey," Quinn said equally as softly.

Santana's insides were once again fluttering like crazy.

There was silence for a long moment.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I called…I just…don't even know actually."

"I don't mind, I'm glad you did though," Santana replied, nervously playing with the sheets in her hand.

_Why is it so hard to talk right now? _Santana wondered. For hours, they'd easily 'talked' through photos and sweet words written on a screen, but now that real speaking's involved they're both too shy.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Quinn asked curiously.

Santana wondered if just saying what she was thinking would be better than nothing at all.

"God, this is going to sound so lame," she mumbled mainly to herself. "But I just really like hearing your voice..." Santana slapped her forehead when she realised just _how _lame that was. Oh how times have changed her.

_Oh God, Quinn is going to think I'm so wei – _

"Glad it's not just me, then," Quinn giggled and Santana could hear her shuffling around in her sheets. Her voice was so low that it had Santana aching to hear more. "I really do wish you were here, San. When are you coming to visit me?"

Santana breathed out, usually Quinn would simply ask when she was visiting New Haven, not specifically herself, plus there was a little longing in her voice. So, this was progress and totally winning in Santana's eyes.

"Whenever you want me to," Santana said and she knew she must have said the right thing because she heard Quinn sigh contently.

"How does this weekend sound? My roommate's going to be at her boyfriend's house all weekend," Quinn asked sounding hopeful.

"Is this just a rouse to get me into your pants again, Fabray? I mean, I can't help it if I'm a sex God."

"Wow, I keep forgetting that you literally have the biggest ego of anyone I've ever met."

"I try," Santana says cockily, shrugging her shoulders.

"Is it also bad that I find it sexy?"

Once again, Quinn had thrown her.

"No, I'd be worried if you didn't," Santana answered safely.

Quinn giggled at that and Santana grinned proudly at the sound.

"Let me take you on a date," Santana boldly announces. "I'll pay, so I guess that's a win for you. Like, if I come to New Haven this weekend."

There is no reply from Quinn for a solid four seconds. Yeah, she counted.

"Yes."

"Hmm what? Really?" Santana hadn't expected that to be so easy.

"Yes, Santana, why do you sound so surprised?"

_Because I thought you didn't like me and that I was making everything up in my head and I always thought you would shoot me down_. Rejection was one of Santana's biggest fears.

"Nothing, I just…can't wait to see you," Santana said lamely. Where had all her game gone?

"The feeling's mutual. I'm actually really glad you asked; Rachel was planning on intervening."

"That meddling little Hobbit!" Santana exclaimed and looked scandalously in the direction of Rachel's room, then added, "Maybe I'm rubbing off on her."

Quinn giggled cheekily and said, "Wanky and I definitely hope not!"

Sensing the innuendo Santana rolled her eyes and jokingly said, "It's called maturity, Fabray and that's my line!"

"Apparently I don't have any and I've just claimed it."

"I guess I'll just have to come down there and claim it back."

"Hmm, I guess you will…this weekend."

_When did this girl get so good at flirting! _Santana thought.

Before she could say anything further, Quinn was yawning down the line.

"You should go to bed, Q," Santana told her, not wanting to keep the girl.

"But I wanna talk to you." She just knew Quinn was pouting.

"You'll talk to me plenty on the weekend, sleep now."

"'Kay, goodnight San," Quinn relented quietly into her receiver.

"Night," Santana whispered just as quietly.

When the line went dead, Santana thought about their conversation and her stomach clenched a little in anticipation. She rolled over in her bed, looking up at the ceiling when suddenly her phone lit up in the darkness.

Santana opened the Snapchat and found herself looking at Quinn's tired eyes and small smile, her blanket wrapped tightly around her neck so that no other part of her body was being revealed, reading the line, 'cnt w8 4 this w/end, nite xoxoxo' that was attached to the photo.

Santana smiled widely and placed her mobile next to her and drifted off to sleep awaiting the next day (which she's sure is going to be filled with Quinn sending her adorable Snapchat's) and the weekend to come with Quinn.

**A/N: **

**Seriously, add me on Snapchat we can be Snapchat buddies! My username is samfro101 :D original, I know! **

**Sorry for the shit ending haha. If you want me to continue, I may ;)**

**Thanks guys! **

**Sam. **


End file.
